


Queen of the Court / Kageyama + Oikawa

by ISSEIS



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Imagines [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, oikawa vs kageyama, queen of the court, ushijima’s little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISSEIS/pseuds/ISSEIS
Summary: in which they fight over their "soulmate" only to realize her immense talent is hereditary
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123475
Kudos: 16





	Queen of the Court / Kageyama + Oikawa

They were out on a jog. Neither of them knew, or were even concerned with, the other being there. Kageyama had gone out to get some air, he knew he had a lot to work on if he wanted to even qualify for the finals. On the other hand, Oikawa could care less. All he was worrying about was the possibility that he might not beat Karasuno, and he couldn't accept that.

So at the first ray of light the sun shone, slowly easing a brightness onto the previously dark land, both of them set out for morning practice, starting with said jog.

You were out for practice as well, or more like ending it when the sun rose. You weren't even aware that you had been out all night, it was only just before ten when you left. It hadn't hit you yet, but soon you'd be slammed with a wave of exhaustion, and on a school day too.

You decided to worry about it a little later, deciding to get a few more sets in before ending it for the day. With one of your final serves, using your underhand so that it spun way up into the dimly lit sky, you moved to where it would fall.

Both Oikawa and Kageyama, although on different sides of the field, heard the sound of your palm smacking the ball, bringing their attention to you in the midst of the mostly empty park field. It was too dark to see one another's silhouettes, but the sun emitted just enough light for them to watch your flawless plays.

You set the ball, sending it just as high up into the air as it once was, with the sky as your limit, you ran horizontally across the field, jumping up into the air with perfect form and smacking the ball to the ground. You landed on your feet, the ball bouncing back up against the grass.

The two boys stood astonished, they hadn't ever seen a single player, much less a female, able to act as a single team on their own. They watched as your feet dug into the ground before you sprinted diagonally after the ball, receiving it neatly without having to roll against the ground.

You were like that all night, going through many water bottles, it was a mystery on how you weren't tired yet. With a final push against the slight breeze that blew, you made your way in front of the ball, blocking it effortlessly and watching it fall to the ground.

You swallowed a final sip of your water before picking up the ball that had rolled across the grass, making your way out of the park and to your home to get ready for school. You needed food, sleep, and a long shower, so you had to spare as much time as possible.

Both setters watched as you grabbed your stuff and ran off, completely starstruck and aware to the fact that you were unaware of them watching you. That memory of you, 'the mystery dream girl,' stayed embroidered in their minds for the remainder of that day.

You were a very tantalizing thought, it was unusual for either of the two to be so out of it, especially during volleyball.

During lunch, Kageyama stood outside the gym walls, attempting to imitate the serve he had seen you do not too long ago. It wasn't nearly as successful though, he couldn't get the ball high enough, and on the accidental chances he did, he couldn't hit it steady enough. It frustrated him.

With you as a distraction and the frustration from failed serves, he wasn't exactly at his best during practice later that day. Of course, the entire team noticed it, but only two people had the wits to actually say anything about it. 

One being Tsukishima, who was told by Daichi not to make it worse, and the other being Hinata, who kind of called him out on it right away.

"Kageyama, what's up with you? You seem really out of it today," 

"I don't know. Probably... distracted..."

Which wasn't a solid answer, but was good enough for the shorter boy to drop it. Kageyama wasn't dumb enough to try out these things he saw you do just yet, despite having a team that would give him the proper level of practice, he wanted to at least be able to do the serve before he told the other players about his discovery.

Meanwhile, at Aoba Johsai...

"Shittykawa, get your head out the clouds!" Iwaizumi shouts when he notices the daydreaming captain facing the baseball field, but staring at nothing in particular. Absentmindedly, said captain turns to face his friend, cocking his head slightly in confusion before fully registering his words.

"But Iwa-"

"What could you possibly be fantasizing about that you're not even paying attention?!"

"I'm in love!"

More than likely, the ace knows that's probably far from the truth and his childish friend is just being dramatic once more and assumed it was just a crush. After tossing the volleyball in his hand at his face, with a low grumble about his nonsense, Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the collar, dragging him off to practice. 

It was like that for the next two days actually, they arrived early at the park to see if you were there, which you weren't, and were left with that memory of you. The only reason you hadn't showed was because you stayed out way too late that night on accident.

You were meant to practice after school, just like you've always had, but ended up having to study with a friend, so you found night practice to be useful. Usually when the sun started to set, you'd use it as your signal to head home, only the sun had already set that day, so you were free to practice to your heart's content.

Both boys were left with a longing for closure, they couldn't possibly just believe that you had an inane amount of talent without any practice, and were starting to question if you were even real or just an illusion from their mind due to how early it was. So on Friday, they searched at the park. Both before and after school, running into each other on their expeditions.

"Tobio?!" "Oikawa?! "What are you doing here?!" They questioned each other in unison.

"It's none of your business." The younger setter muttered. "Yeah, well, you don't need to know either." The taller boy huffed. A silence filled the air between them as their eyes casually moved towards the field. 

When a discontent sigh slipped from Kageyama, Oikawa easily pieced together what, or rather who, he was there for. "You're here to see that girl!"

"What?! What girl? I don't know what you're- wait, how do you know?! You're here to see her too!"

And that's how a full-blown argument broke out between the two setters at five in the morning in the middle of the park, going back and forth about who saw you first and getting unnecessarily possessive.

So, yeah. They were in a sour mood for the remainder of the day, or at least until classes were out. That's when they made their way back to the field they first laid eyes on you, more than relieved to see that you were there playing.

Except this time, you seemed to be accompanied by a few girls. They all seemed to have different jerseys on, signifying they were from different school, and they all had the captain's mark, all except you, you weren't wearing yours.

You didn't have practice today, so you didn't bring yours. On the other hand, the rest of them had morning practice, and the ones that couldn't make it had it after school.

The two boys watched your moves intently, so intently that if you hadn't been conversing with your friend, you would've felt them burn holes into your clothes. They noticed how you seemed to be closer with one of the girls in a yellow jersey, white stripes, and the words and captain mark written in black.

Kageyama recognized those colors. She was from Johzenji. "No wonder she's so full of energy!" He spoke aloud but to himself, causing Oikawa to turn in his direction. "What? How? How do you know? What do you know? Tell me!" He rushed out, not so much of desperate but rather curious for the information.

"Jeez, chill out. You see that girl she's talking to? The one in yellow?" He pointed out. The elder setter followed the line he was pointing in, eyes landing on you and your friend. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, notice how she interacts with her a lot. That girl is from Johzenji, I think she could be too."

But, no. That was a very false assumption. They didn't know that though, so they kept to themselves, waiting until the multiple games you had played were over and you were out of sight before tracking down your friend.

"Hey!"

"Wait up!"

So, maybe, just maybe, two guys chasing after a girl during sunset, especially one that looked overly mean, wasn't the best approach for the two to get their highly requested information. No. It was not. It was perfect if they were trying to get punches straight to the face, though.

Which is what they received, with identical complementary nosebleeds.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"What was that for?!"

After a few blinks, just to grasp the concept that they weren't trying to hurt her, she began to apologise. "Y-you were chasing me! And it's almost dark! I'm so sorry!"

Yeah, that's when they realised the flaw in that option. "Shit, sorry. We weren't thinking. We just have a question for you," Oikawa spoke first, using the flattery in his voice to woo her, although it didn't work as well as he thought it did.

"We were watching you play and-"

"So you are creeps?! I knew it!" She cut in.

"NO! Just um, I don't know. Potential fans? You guys are really good, but what's the name of your friend? She's a little taller than you and has green hair." Kageyama gave the best description he could with the limited information.

"Oh, you're here for her," The female Johzenji captain groaned audibly. "look, I'm not going to give any of that away. I'm tired of boys always using me for that. Stop being pussies and ask her yourself."

"We just want to watch her play an actual game, sorry for any trouble. When's your next one?"

"Like with the girls or the actual team?"

"The team."

"Why? We don't even go to the same school. Don't you guys know...?"

"No?" They answered with uncertainty, cocking their heads to the side.

"Oh, you guys aren't- well, in that case, she has a practice match at Shiratorizawa tomorrow. You could watch her there at noon. Hope I was helpful, bye!"

Before they could even get more clarity, she ran off down the road, leaving the two boys blinking in silence and a cloud of confusion.

"I really don't wanna go to that school." Oikawa sighed, recalling his only memories of said school being infiltrated with the school's male volleyball captain.

"Suck it up! You don't have to go if you don't want to. Just know that I'll be there." The shorter player growled before taking his leave as well.

Unfortunately, the were mildly late to the game after having slept in, up all night thinking about seeing you again.

Oikawa arrived first, mid-way into the second set. Not long after, towards the twenty-points mark, Kageyama showed up, standing next to Oikawa, out of sight at the gym door. Standing off to the side of the other team, one filled with seemingly older players, a girl stood off to the side. She had a familiar face, also known as their informant, she was keeping score and the older team barely had any points.

They only ever scored when Shiratorizawa, the team with you on it, had messed up or something. Net balls, blocked out, spiked out... things like that. "She's from Shiratorizawa?!" The two boys whispered -- loudly -- amongst themselves, coming to the realisation that this was why you had so much talent.

It surprised them more to see that you were the setter, ending the game on two flawless setter dumps. Even though that would explain the serve, they expected you to be a wing-spiker or middle-blocker.

"Ushijima!" Someone calls out, your friend they had met yesterday, causing you to turn your head towards them as you sip from your water bottle, placing it down as you ran over.

"Ushijima?!" The two boys exclaim in unison. They tripped over their own feet trying to get to you, landing in a pile of tangled limbs on the floor at your feet. With broken groans, they trailed their eyes up your body, accidentally staring at your glowing figure.

"Hi?"

Quickly, they shot up, stammering out an apology and damaged syllables of an explanation. You couldn't really understand them, but they stopped when you gasped and saw your face go from acquiring a thought to acquisition.

"You're Oikawa! My brother talks about your playing skills all the time, complaining about how you should've come to our school!" You cut in, surprising them with your friendliness. "And you're Kageyama! You and your short friend, — Hinata, right? — picked a fight with my brother on the street! You guys got some nerve!"

"It... wasn't really a fight..."

"I didn't even know he had a sister! You're really good and nothing like him at all!" Oikawa praises, pushing the first-year to the side.

"Thanks! I get that a lot, but I don't really know if that last part is a good thing,"

"It is! You smile and show emotion, you're not the least bit intimidating, you're really approachable and pretty, you're super friendly, you-"

"Can you shut up?! You're going to annoy her!" The first-year grumbles, pushing the third-year to the side just like he had been moments ago. "Could you show me how you did that serve toss?"

You bring your hand up to your head, tilting it slightly, scratching in thought. You almost missed it, but still were able to catch the slight movement Kageyama made.

"Hey, are you okay? Why'd you wince?" You ask him with, probably too much for people who just met each other, concern.

"S-sorry, it's just that last time I asked someone, they almost hit me." He knew what he was doing, playing the trauma card to advance his chances with her, he was playing dirty.

The attempt didn't really bother him back then, Iwaizumi was there to set him straight, so the young setter only thought of it as something mental. Oikawa, on the other hand, didn't like this method, he already had guilt from not ever properly apologizing. 

"Stop, that was like three years ago!" Oikawa cut in. "You almost hit him?!" You asked. "I was going through something!" Before you could get a chance to question him any further, Asami, your friend from Johjenzi, called you again, resulting in you quickly apologizing to them before running off in her direction.

As soon as you were out of sight, Oikawa latched on to Kageyama's collar, shaking him back and forth. "Tobio, that's not fair! How could you say that?!" He whined. "I didn't say it was you, you did that to yourself!" The shorter of the two defended. "You shouldn't have said anything at all!"

"What are you two doing here?" They both knew the sound of that deep, monotonous voice. Ceasing all their movements, they turned to face Ushijima, paling in slight fear. "Have you finally come to switch schools, Oikawa?"

"In your dreams!" He shot back, pulling an eyelid down accompanied by sticking his tongue out. "Then why are you here?" Ushijima questioned. "We came to watch the game." Kageyama answered, ignoring Oikawa's childish antics towards the taller male from behind him.

"The girls game?" The Shiratorizawa captain asked.

"Yeah..." The youngest of the three trailed off. "Why?" Both setters froze, they couldn't tell him about wanting to see his sister, could they? No, that wasn't a choice. Based on how hard he hit a volleyball, the two of them figured that he could probably knock them both out together with a single punch.

Unfortunately, that wasn't up to them right now. "Toshiiii!" You cheered, dragging out the 'I' in his nickname. They didn't know which direction your voice had came from, but suddenly your head appeared right over your brother's shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist, arms hanging loosely around his neck, Ushijima's own hands tucked under your thighs for support.

You had finished helping Asami, or rather she was helping you, with putting the net away.

"Congratulations." He spoke, verbally applauding you, although it never sounded like it, for your win. "Yeah, those college teams are hard! You guys really do them regularly?" You asked him.

"Yes." He answered. "I guess it'll be good practice for now." You pondered aloud. "My apologies for being rude, meet my sist--" Your brother started.

"We were just talking! They're cool!" You cut him off, explaining vaguely. "What do you think of her?" The Shiratorizawa third-year asked. "What?" Both setters questioned in unison. 

"What do you think of my sister?" He clarified. "Oikawa thinks I'm pretty!" You answer, recalling his statement from earlier. "Don't tell him that!" He speaks quickly, not wanting to be hit like Iwaizumi usually would to him in this type of situation.

Quiet like always, he just stares at third year setter, contemplating his thoughts with a hum before speaking. "Okay." 

"Okay?" The other three asked simultaneously. "Okay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Tendou." With that, he set you down and left. 

"What was that about?" Kageyama asked. "I think he's just used to guys fawning over me and would usually ask them what they think, but they'll end up getting scared and running off. He means well, though!"

"That must've been what your friend was talking about."

"Yeah, guys don't usually approach me because they think I'm like him. They usually ask her and I can see how it gets annoying, I'm glad you guys aren't like that! We should definitely hang out sometime!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! First, we can play a game or two, then we'll go out to the movies or something!" You suggest. Finding no reason to disagree, they both quickly accept your offer.

**Author's Note:**

> still not proofread but wtv i’m bad at this whole writing thing this was just an idea


End file.
